A first conventional low noise amplifier is disclosed in “Millimeter-Wave Chip Set for 77-81 GHz Automotive Radar Application” by N. Demirel et al., IEEE New Circuits and Systems Conference (NEWCAS), pp. 253-256, 2011. A second conventional low noise amplifier is disclosed in “A Low-Power Linear SiGe BiCMOS Low-Noise Amplifier for Millimeter-Wave Active Imaging” by A. Y. K. Chen et al., IEEE Microwave and Wireless Components Letters (MWCL), vol. 20, no. 2, pp. 103-105, February 2010. A third conventional low noise amplifier is disclosed in “A 77 GHz CMOS Low Noise Amplifier for Automotive Radar Receiver” by H. V. Le et al., IEEE Radio-Frequency Integration Technology (RFIT), pp. 174-176, 2012. A fourth conventional low noise amplifier is disclosed in “A 60 to 77 GHz Switchable LNA in an RF-MEMS Embedded BiCMOS Technology” by A. C. Ulusoy et al., IEEE MWCL, vol. 22, no. 8, pp. 430-432, 2012. Measurement results of the above-mentioned conventional low noise amplifiers are shown in Table 1. It is known from Table 1 that each conventional low noise amplifier advantageously has a relatively high conversion gain but disadvantageously has a relatively high noise figure.
TABLE 1conversion gainnoise figure(dB)(dB)2011 NEWCAS8.5 ± 1.57.22010 MWCL13.8 ± 0.7 6.92012 RFIT117.82012 MWCL21.37.6